Les divagations du poisson
by kagura2409
Summary: Aphrodite, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, revient sur les différents couples du Sanctuaire, et sur le fait que jamais, jamais qui que ce soit n'ai compris avec qui il sortait... Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué! Lui, la rose empoisonnée, avec qui peut-il bien sortir, si ce n'est quelqu'un comme lui? OS Slash!


Aphrodite se retourna vers son amant avec un soupir. Seuls ses délicieux cheveux bleus dépassaient de la couverture. Il se blottit contre lui avec délice. Son corps était toujours brûlant. Son caractère sanguin, sans doute…

Il sourit. Dire qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis le mois qui avait suivi leur résurrection et que personne ne les avait calculés ! Il faut dire que leurs caractères étaient tellement dissemblables… Non, il ne sortait pas avec Deathmask ! Et pour cause, le cancer réchauffait le lit du Pope !

Shion et Deathmask, encore un couple inattendu et dont personne, ou presque, n'était au courant…

En fait, la relation entre les Saints d'Or était plutôt étrange : ils avaient beau avoir combattu ensemble pour la déesse, pour certains, être morts, puis ressuscités, puis morts de nouveau, puis ressuscités de nouveau, le tout ensemble, ils avaient beau avoir trahi la déesse ensemble, pour mieux la servir ensemble, au final, ils se connaissaient peu… La preuve, si Saga avait pu usurper l'identité du Pope, c'était en partie parce que personne, aucun Saint d'Or, ne l'avait déjà vu…

Bon, ceci étant, les cheveux du Pope étaient passés de vert pétant à grisâtre, sa voix était passée de douce et attentive à froide et agacée. Sur ce coup là, ils avaient tous été des buses… Sauf Deathmask, Shura et lui…

Aphrodite soupira de nouveau. Il était inutile de ressasser le passé. Cela ne rachèterait pas leurs erreurs et ne ressusciterai pas les morts -à part eux-, et surtout, surtout, le Sanctuaire était en paix maintenant…

Ils auraient tous pu partir vivre leur vie, avoir des femmes ou des maris, des enfants, un travail, une famille, mais aucun ne l'avait voulu. Leur vie était ici. Ils avaient beau ne pas se connaître, ils avaient finalement vécu trop de choses ensemble pour partir. Les gens dehors auraient été incapables de les comprendre. Tous avaient une nouvelle fois préféré rester « ensemble », dans l'atmosphère sécurisante et presque ouatée du Sanctuaire…

Ils étaient presque coupés du monde. Ici, ils pouvaient être eux même. Et ils étaient des guerriers blessés, que n'importe ou ailleurs on aurait envoyé en thérapie. Les gens dehors avaient même un nom pour ça, quelque chose du genre « Syndrome de Trouble Dépressif Lié à la Guerre », un titre bien lourd et pompeux, pour ceux qui se pensaient canardés en entendant un pneu crevé, ou bien bombardés en sentant l'odeur d'un barbecue. Et c'était vrai, tous avaient leurs séquelles. Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas incapables de vivre. Ils étaient des guerriers, et ils avaient vu pire que n'importe quel soldat. Ils avaient vu les Enfers, et pour certains, le Paradis. Ils s'étaient battus pour protéger des gens qui ne pensaient même pas être menacés. Non, si ils sortaient dehors, personne n'aurait de gratitude, si ce n'est, peut-être, les gens de Rodorio, si proches du Sanctuaire, plus informés... Mais si ils s'aventuraient plus loin, on les prendrait juste pour des fous…

Aphrodite s'étira brièvement et retourna profiter de la chaleur de son amant. Oui, c'était juste pour ça qu'ils étaient tous restés au Sanctuaire.

Ici, ils étaient libres. Autrefois, Athéna les avait enchaînés à leur tâche, et ils l'avaient menée à bien, tant bien que mal. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient libres, mais toujours liés à la Déesse par un profond sens du devoir, bien qu'entaché, pour certains, de culpabilité…

Mais encore une fois, ici, ils pouvaient être eux même. Et ils n'avaient jamais été des hommes normaux, pourquoi devraient-ils l'être maintenant ? Pourquoi devraient-ils chercher à l'être ? Ici, ils n'avaient pas à s'embarrasser de faux semblants, pas à camoufler des unions que n'importe qui d'extérieur au Sanctuaire jugerait comme honteuse, ou bien contre nature. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils étaient une famille, et ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Tout le monde savait qu'Aioros réconfortait Aiolia pour toutes ces années d'absence d'une bien étrange manière. Tout le monde savait que Aiolia tentait désespérément de rattraper ces années qu'ils avaient perdues, et qu'il savourait le retour de son grand frère comme le gros chat qu'il était se love contre son maître, une fois qu'il a posé son arc et sa flèche…

Tout le monde savait que les jumeaux tentaient désespérément de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour retrouver une unité perdue.

Et si, pour certains, comme les deux châtains, c'était « qui se ressemble s'assemble », pour la plupart des autres, c'était « les opposés s'attirent »…

Deathmask et Shion par exemple.

Et il n'y avait pas plus différent que Kanon et Saga. Passé leur physique, l'un était aussi fougueux que l'autre était calme. Et malgré ce que l'on pouvait en penser, celui qui hurlait le plus souvent n'était pas forcément celui que l'on croyait…

Plusieurs autres couples s'étaient formés, plus ou moins évident selon les cas. La première surprise avait été Camus et Shaka. Oui, Shaka. Qui aurait pensé que le calme placide du littéraire s'allierait avec autant de volupté à la sagesse du moine ? Mais après tout, pour le peu qu'Aprhodite en avait vu, les livres de Camus se plaisaient bien dans les volutes de fumée d'encens. Surtout lorsqu'entre leurs deux propriétaires, il y avait un canapé…

Aldebaran, contre toute attente, avait vu arriver chez lui un Shura tout gêné et penaud. Le Taureau l'avait accueilli avec un grand éclat de rire, et toutes ses épices de cuisine avaient mystérieusement migré chez le Capricorne qui, à l'inverse, avait descendu chez le bovin toute une tripotée de chiffons et de produits pour faire briller la pierre…

La statue d'Athéna se portait bien, merci. Bon, depuis que son propriétaire la délaissait, elle souffrait peut être un peu plus de la chaleur et des intempéries, mais la maison du Taureau était impeccable…

Pas que Shura ait été un as du ménage. Seulement il était avec Aldebaran. A force de s'envoyer en l'air dans toutes les positions, sur tous les meubles, et à toutes les hauteurs possible, ils avaient fini par polir les dégâts occasionnés par Seiya…

Il restait Mû, qui conformément aux apparences, était gay lui aussi, et qui avait un disciple très appliqué, et ce dans toutes les disciplines…

Contre toute attente, en ce qui le concernait, les Ors se révélaient aveugles, et étaient persuadés qu'il était encore célibataire. Par moment, Aphrodite avait bien l'impression qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, mais ils semblaient chasser l'idée d'un revers de main, comme si elle était bien trop farfelue pour être réaliste. Après tout, ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait. Aphrodite aurait pu s'engager auprès d'un serviteur, ou même, -hypothèse aussi improbable que stupide-, mais qu'ils envisageaient quand même- une servante, ou bien, pourquoi pas, un membre du harem ? (Athéna avait toujours prit grand soin de ses Saints. Fort heureusement, ou après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu leur faire subir, elle aurait couru le risque de se retrouver devant Hadès aussi seule et démunie que Deathmask attaché au lit devant Shion et sa cravache. C'est qu'Aphrodite, en sa qualité d'ami du Cancer, avait appris que le Pope, du haut de ses quelques siècles, était loin d'être décrépit, et était très (très) expérimenté… Oui, pour Aphrodite, il ne faisait nul doute que le Cancer avait trouvé son Maître…).

Plus il y pensait, et plus le Poisson se disait que ce qui empêchait ses amis de voir l'évidence, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il puisse avoir un compagnon (évidemment que non) mais plutôt qu'il s'agissait de _celui-là_. Ce n'était pas Aphrodite qui n'allait pas avec lui, c'était lui qui n'allait pas avec le Poisson...

Alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux de son amant avec un gloussement, Aphrodite sentit un ongle cruel qui lui égratignait la poitrine. Une violente douleur le transperça de part en part et il se courba sous la douleur avec un cri ! Lorsque la douleur reflua, et qu'il put enfin se détendre, une langue coquine vint lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa peau blanche. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bleus, et un long gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Visiblement, son compagnon était d'une humeur joueuse…

Quand il y repensait, Aphrodite se demandait ce que leur union avait de si surprenant.

Lui, à qui Athéna avait fait don d'un sang meurtrier, si empoisonné, que si on le mélangeait avec celui de la seule personne capable de lui résister, on obtenait le poison le plus mortel et le plus foudroyant qui ait jamais existé. Un poison si létal qu'il n'existait aucun antidote…

A quoi aurait il servi ? La victime n'aurait pas eu le temps de le prendre…

Était-ce réellement si surprenant qu'il finisse avec cette personne ? Cette personne qui avait un sang aussi maudit que le sien, mais qui ne pouvait pas le tuer, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer ? Ils étaient les seuls à être immunisés contre le poison de l'autre…

Et finalement, ils étaient loin d'être si dissemblables. Un grand nombre de choses étaient identiques dans leur formation, leur héritage, leur enfance et leur futur. Mais pour l'heure, une cruelle morsure ramena Aphrodite au présent. Il était bien, il était dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient tous les deux empoisonnés, et ça ouvrait toutes les possibilités…

Milo mordit Aphrodite jusqu'au sang et se crispa sous la douleur. Aphrodite gémit. Le Scorpion attendit que le léger tremblement provoqué par la douleur s'estompe, et embrassa tendrement son amant. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Milo regarda Aphrodite dans les yeux.

Oui ? Est ce qu'il voulait jouer ? Ou est ce qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus calme ? Est ce qu'ils pouvaient jouer ? Milo mourrait d'envie de lacérer cette peau parfaite, d'ajouter quelques cicatrices à celles qu'il avait déjà faites…

Aphrodite le regarda en souriant, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de retourner embrasser le Scorpion. Milo gémit de nouveau, et colla son corps contre celui du Poisson. En sentant son érection contre la sienne, il ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un grand coup de Scarlet Needle. Aphrodite hurla en se cambrant en arrière, et Milo en profita pour le mordre une nouvelle fois dans le creux de la hanche. Rejetant les draps, il se tendit en haletant.

Échangeant autant de piqûres, de morsures, de griffures que possible, les deux hommes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en gémissant. Le venin de l'autre qui coulait dans leurs veines tendait leurs muscles, tétanisait leurs membres, faisait bouillir leur sang... Troublant leur vue, brouillant leur perception du monde, les laissant seulement assoiffés de désir, un désir intarissable, qui ne faiblirait que lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'effondrerait, terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue. Milo mordit violemment la langue d'Aphrodite et sentit avec délice son sang inonder sa bouche, l'avala goulûment, se frottant toujours contre le bas-ventre de son amant, et déjà, quelques gouttes de liquide couleur de perle venait se diluer dans le sang qui, petit à petit recouvrait leur corps, suintant de leurs blessures. C'était autant une danse qu'une bataille. Leur partenaire était tour à tour leur ennemi, et leur allié, donnant d'abord la douleur, dont découlait le plus merveilleux des plaisirs…

Le sang d'Aphrodite se chargeait en venin de scorpion, tandis que celui de Milo se parfumait du poison des roses. Les ongles du Poisson écorchaient cruellement le dos de son compagnon à chaque fois que celui de Milo le transperçait. Milo allait aussitôt boire le liquide carmin à sa source, buvant à même la blessure qu'il venait de faire, et la douleur était bonne, si bonne…

Il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir plus, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il se recula pour s'empaler brutalement sur la hampe du Poisson. Ce n'était qu'une légère douleur supplémentaire, que son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir et le poison classa sans aucun problème dans la case des messages faisant sécréter endorphines et enképhalines…

Milo poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, ses doigts se crispant sur les cuisses d'Aphrodite, la Scarlet Needle s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois dans sa chair. Le Poisson se tendit, répliqua par un long baiser de sa langue blessée, et Milo sursauta, ne pouvant que se mettre à bouger…

Aphrodite l'aida bien volontiers, faisant rebondir son amant sur ses cuisses en haletant, sa vue trouble s'ajustant étrangement sur le visage de Milo sublimé par le plaisir, ce plaisir incommensurable, que lui seul pouvait lui procurer… Et le Poisson, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, fut à peine surpris de sentir le sperme chaud de son amant qui giclait sur son ventre. Milo continuait à bouger, et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite se crispe entre ses cuisses, et choisit cet instant pour planter une dernière fois son aiguille à l'endroit le plus délicieux qui soit, à la base du scrotum, et le Poisson hurla, des larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux révulsés, alors que son orgasme se prolongeait durant un temps qui lui sembla infini…

Il mit longtemps, longtemps, à redescendre de son plaisir. Milo, qui planait un peu moins haut, eut tout juste la force de tirer le drap par dessus leurs corps, avant de s'effondrer sur son amant magnifique. Demain, ils seraient perclus de douleur, et leur entraînement serait une torture qui leur remémorerait leur nuit avec délice, leurs sexes douloureusement compressés dans leurs armures d'Or…

Et dès l'entraînement fini, Milo plaquerait Aphrodite contre une colonne de son temple, et leur petit jeu recommencerait, toujours plus érotique et cruel...


End file.
